


That Don't Impress Maryse Much

by QueenieLacy



Series: The Odd Couple [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asmodeus is amused, Explicit Language, Family Dinners, Jace is Stressed, M/M, Overprotective Maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Maryse always hoped Jace would stop his partying ways and settle down with someone...she just didn't think that someone would be the King of Edom
Relationships: Asmodeus/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Maia Roberts, Luke Garroway/Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood/Raphael Santiago, implied
Series: The Odd Couple [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431670
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	That Don't Impress Maryse Much

Maryse was very self-aware and could own her more negative traits.

She was well aware that she could be a judgmental bitch. Maryse kept a stone face and a holier-than-thou attitude when she ran the New York Institute with her ex-husband. Maryse believed she was an excellent judge of character. She could look at a person and know everything she needed to know about them, or at least that’s what she thought. She could size up anyone: man, woman, shadowhunter or Downworlder and know exactly what they were all about. 

Maryse could also admit when she was wrong.

She had been absolutely, positively wrong about Magnus Bane. Her hatred toward downworlders, and the fact that she believed the man had ruined her and her son’s life, clouded her judgement. It blocked her from seeing the light surrounding the warlock. Despite his downworlder and Prince of Edom status, Magnus had a pure soul. Everything he touched, he made better including her son. She hadn’t realized just how bad things had gotten for Alec until Magnus came into his life as the positive force that her son needed. She used to ask the angel to break them up. Now, she pleads for the Angel to assist Alec in his proposal and not nervously stumble over his words. She also hopes the Angel puts it in Magnus’ heart to say yes.

But this situation...was completely different.

Maryse crossed her arms over chest as she watched the couple in front of her. She’d just finished having lunch with Izzy at the Institute and was headed back to her shop when she came upon them in the hallway. Jace’s back was pressed again the wall, his lips curled up in a smile as he right hand played with and twirled the pendant on his beautiful necklace. It wasn’t something her son would normally wear. It had to be gift from his lover.

_ Asmodeus. _

When Alec let it slip that Jace was in a relationship with Asmodeus, Maryse was sure she had a stroke. There was no way Alec actually said that Jace was seeing the King of Edom. When he repeated the statement, Maryse assumed he had been joking, but Alec assured her that he was dead serious. He explained the situation and told her everything that had happened. Alec have even secretly snapped a picture of the couple, showing it to Maryse to convince her. She had to finally admit that Alec was telling the truth.

Maryse had wanted Jace to stop his late nights, going from club to club, and hooking up with random people. She wanted him to slow down and eventually have a serious relationship. She just never thought that serious relationship would be with the King of Edom. Maryse could feel her old judgmental ways bubbling under the surface. Initially, she wanted to confront Jace. She wanted to tell him he was being stupid and that he needed to stop seeing this greater demon, but then she remembered how well that worked with Alec and decided against it. She decided to take a while to fully process the situation before saying anything to her son.

Maryse had processed the situation...and she still wasn’t a fan of it.

Maryse moved from her spot in the hallway and started toward the couple. Asmodeus was standing in front of Jace, holding his left hand while his right hand rested on Jace’s hip. He was in Jace’s space, almost pressed against him, and her son didn’t seem to mind. She would say it was cute if she wasn’t worried about her son being with a greater demon. “Jace!” She exclaimed, a smile on her face as she greeted her son. 

Jace gasped, eyes widened as he turned his head to look over at her mother. He quickly let go of Asmodeus’ hand and was thankful the man took a step back. “Mom…” Jace moved his hand to scratch the back of his neck. “This is a surprise. I didn’t know you were here.”

“I had lunch with Izzy.” She answered before looking over at Asmodeus. She looked him up and down, not even trying to hide the fact that she was sizing him up. He was dressed nicely and not a hair was out of place. The outside was well put together, but that didn’t mean the inside was just as nice. She turned back to Jace and raised an eyebrow, silently asking for an introduction.

“Oh, um, mom, this is Asmodeus.” Jace pointed to the greater demon. “Asmodeus, this is my mom. Maryse.” He gestured to his mother. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Maryse held her hand out.

“The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Lightwood.” Asmodeus greeted as he took her hand.

She gripped the greater demon’s hand as hard as she could, even letting her nails dig into his skin ever so slightly. “Maryse, please.” She corrected him as she pulled her hand back. A slight smile formed on her face as an idea came to her mind. “We have family dinners on Thursday nights. I’d love for you to start joining us.” She said and Jace’s eyes widened in horror.

“Um, mom…” Jace stammered before Asmodeus could say anything. “I don’t think he has time...He’s really busy with you know...running a kingdom and-.”

“Oh, Jace.” Maryse cut her son off, stopping his excuses before they could truly begin. Asmodeus was coming over for dinner whether Jace liked it or not. “I’m sure Asmodeus can set aside an hour or two for you. Family is very important to Jace...to all of us.” She challenged and watched the smirk form on Asmodeus’ face.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Asmodeus answered and Jace looked over at his lover with wide eyes, not believing what he'd just heard.

“Perfect!” Maryse exclaimed. “Usual time, I’ll see you then.” She said and moved to give Jace a kiss on the cheek before leaving the couple in the hallway. She couldn’t wait for Thursday.

* * *

Thursday had come all too quickly for Jace.

The shadowhunter paced around Asmodeus’ bedroom as the greater demon sat on the bed, just watching his Nephilim move around the room. He smiled as he watched Jace. “You’re cute when you’re worried.”

Jace stopped his pacing and turned to face Asmodeus, rolling his eyes at his demeanor. “This is no joking matter. We’re in a serious situation. I was around for the early days of Malec and it was not pretty.” Jace explained as he closed the space between himself and Asmodeus. 

“Malec?” Asmodeus questioned.

“Magnus and Alec. Izzy came up with it.” Jace explained and Asmodeus smiled at the cute name. “We are walking into a trap.”

“What should our name be?” Asmodeus wondered. “Jamodeus? Asjace? Asce?” He tired out while Jace gave him an exasperated look.

“Are you serious right now?” Jace sighed. “Did you not hear the part about this being a trap?”

“A trap?” Asmodeus smirked. “I’m good with traps.” He said and winked at Jace.

Jace huffed at his lover’s lightheartedness. “You are walking into her territory. She controls this situation. My mom may be small, and look sweet and innocent but she can be down right vicious when she wants to be.” Jace trailed off and then his eyes lit up as he thought of something. “Of course...pentagram. She’s going to trap you in a pentagram and torture you.”

“Your mother may be a vicious woman but unless she has abilities you know nothing about, she wouldn’t be able to hold me in a pentagram.” Asmodeus explained. 

“That won’t stop her from trying.” Jace added and Asmodeus nodded as he rose from the bed.

“I don’t doubt that.” Asmodeus moved to stand in front of Jace and cupped his face. “She’s your mother. It’s only natural for her to be overprotective.” He said and then pressed a quick kiss to Jace’s lips. "Even more so because she chose you...she knows what you come from." Asmodeus added, referring to Jace's birth father.

Jace scoffed. “Overprotective is reserved for the guy that parties too much and smokes cigarettes. You’re the King of Edom...she’s going to watch you like a hawk.”

Asmodeus smirked. “I’ll make sure to give her a copy of my schedule so she can easily stalk me.”

“Oh, ha ha ha.” Jace laughed sarcastically before checking his watch. “Ugh, we really have to go now.”

“I think you’ve stalled long enough.” Asmodeus winked before conjuring the white square box in one hand and wrapping his other arm around Jace. “Hold on.” He ordered and Jace clutched at his shoulders. There was a rush of air and the scene blurred before the two landed in Maryse’s sitting room. 

Jace blinked a few times to clear his vision and regain his composure, still not used to that form of travel.

“Demons Below…”

The couple looked over to see Magnus sitting on the couch next to Alec, mouth open in awe as he observed the couple. Izzy was standing by the bookcase with Maia, looking over her shoulder at the couple, while Max and Clary sat on the other couch together. 

“You’re actually here.” Magnus started as Jace and Asmodeus moved toward them.

“I told you I was coming tonight.” Asmodeus reminded his son.

“I thought you were kidding.” Magnus explained as he swirled the drink that he was holding in his hand.

“Why would I be kidding about this?”

“Oh, excuse me for thinking you may be lying.” Magnus quipped before taking a sip of his drink.

“Where is mom?” Jace asked.

“In the kitchen with Luke.” Alec explained and Jace nodded.

“I can’t believe he’s here.” Izzy said as her and Maia walked back over to the group.

“You got balls.” Maia chimed in as she sat down on Clary’s lap.

“This wasn’t my doing, trust me.” Jace said.

“Yes, I just became tired of being his dirty little secret.” Asmodeus joked and Jace just shook his head.

“Can I see your horns?” Max piped up from his place beside Clary.

“What? Am I invisible?” Jace asked rhetorically as he looked over at his little brother.

“Hi!” Max greeted him before turning back to Asmodeus. “Can I see your horns?”

“Max!” Jace exclaimed.

“What? I want to see them. You said they were hot.” Max explained and a slight blush formed on Jace’s cheeks.

“I told you that in confidence.” Jace mumbled out.

“Are you ready for battle?” Izzy asked Asmodeus and the man nodded.

Jace scoffed. “Of course he’s ready.” He answered. “Unlike your lovers…”

“Wait, What? Lovers?” Alec questioned. “As in more than one?”

Maryse’s laughter filtered through the room as she entered with Lucian on her heels. She smiled as she made her way over to Jace. “Jace…” She hugged her son and then looked over at Asmodeus as she pulled away. “Asmodeus.”

“Maryse.” He greeted her with a small smile. “Dessert, as requested.” He held out the box and Maryse raised her hands to take it from him.

Jace could feel the tension and casual hostility radiating off his mother. Even if he couldn’t feel it, he could see it in the way she presented herself. Her hair was pulled back, away from her face in a half up, half down style. She wore tight black pants, and a black tank top tucked into her pants. Low heeled boots on her feet and minimal make-up. His mother had dressed for battle as if she was still a shadowhunter going out in the field. This night was going to be interesting.

“I’ll take this.” Luke spoke, breaking the tension in the room. He took the box from Maryse. “I’ll put it in the kitchen while you all get settled at the table.” 

Maryse thanked Luke before telling everyone to follow her. Everyone did as they were told and followed Maryse into the dining room. Maryse made her way to the head of the table and stood behind her chair as she watched her family take their normal places at the table. She then cleared her throat before speaking.

“Sit by me.” She said to Jace as he moved toward his normal spot by Max. He shared a Look with Asmodeus before moving to sit next to his mother, Asmodeus on his other side. Once he and Asmodeus were seated, Maryse took her place at the table. Luke reappeared a few moments later and dinner was finally served.

Everyone did their best to keep the mood light and friendly as it always was at their family dinners but it was hard to pretend everything was normal when Maryse was staring a hole into Asmodeus. With every bite of food she took, her glare only became stronger. 

Asmodeus was completely unfazed, or at least he appeared to be. He ate his food, commenting positively on the taste, as he listened and added to the conversation. He kept a hand on Jace’s thigh as he ate, a slight challenge to Maryse as the woman sized him up. He waited for Maryse to start her interrogation, or say what she was really feeling, but it never came. 

When everyone was finished with dinner, Asmodeus decided to get this show on the road. “Why don’t you say it?” He questioned, looking directly at Maryse. Silence fell over the table as Maryse sat up straighter.

“Say what?” She asked and Asmodeus smirked.

“What you’ve been wanting to say since you saw me in the hallway with Jace the other day.” Asmodeus explained. Eyes darted around the table as everyone looked at one another, wanting to break up this stand off but not knowing how to do so. 

“Why were you such a horrible father to Magnus?”

There it was. 

Eyes widened and turned to look at Magnus, who was looking at Maryse with an equal amount of shock. Asmodeus’ smirk never left his face at the challenge Maryse had just present. Little did she know, he had a challenge of his own.

“Why were you such a horrible mother to your own children?” 

Asmodeus hit back and watched Maryse’s eyes widen at the question and Jace tensed under his touch. He heard silverware clatter around the table as forks and knives were dropped and glasses were placed down onto the table, but Maryse was an experienced competitor and she quickly regained her composure.

“I did what I thought was best for my children.” Maryse answered coolly and Asmodeus nodded, giving her a little smirk.

“As did I.” Asmodeus began. “Despite my actions, I truly believed it was what Magnus needed. I can feel his power. My son could bring New York City to its knees if he wanted to. It confused me...how he lacks the ambition to rule, it still confuses me to be perfectly honest.” He said and turned to Magnus. “But despite what I believe, I can look back and say I was wrong in my approach. I did what thought was best for Magnus...and myself.” Asmodeus spoke and turned back to Maryse. “Your actions were for the sake of your reputation though.” He let out a slight chuckle as he watched Maryse, her face set as if it was made of stone. He took her silence as an invitation to continue. Maybe she was hoping he’d slip up. He was too clever for that.

“I guess it isn’t fair...for me to bring up reputation.” Asmodeus began. “I never have to worry about such things. It precedes me, but I don’t understand how you could place your reputation over your children. Your obsession with your reputation and what others thought caused Alec’s mental health to decline, pushed Isabelle into drug usage, and you even turned your youngest against  _ my _ Jace.” Asmodeus explained and gave Jace’s thigh a quick squeeze. “You may think you’re better than me because angel blood runs through your veins and you’re Raziel’s little favorite, but we are one in the same when it comes to family.” Asmodeus cleared his throat. “Besides...I have angel blood too.” He added, referring to his fallen angel status.

Silence fell over the room again once Asmodeus was finished. He raised an eyebrow at Maryse, waiting for the shadowhunter to hit back. He saw the corner of her mouth curl up into a small smirk. “Let's have dessert.” Maryse smiled and stood from her seat. “Asmodeus will help.”

“No, I can!” Jace, Izzy, Magnus and Alec all spoke up at the same time. There was no telling what would happen if Maryse and Asmodeus were alone for longer than two seconds.

“No, Asmodeus doesn’t mind.” Maryse answered.

“Not at all.” Asmodeus smirked and stood from his seat, following Maryse into the kitchen.

“Twenty bucks says mom stabs him.” Max bet after the two left the room.

“Dude!” Jace exclaimed and Max shrugged. The youngest Lightwood knew his mother was going to do something to Asmodeus.

* * *

In the kitchen, Asmodeus and Maryse stood side by side. The German chocolate cake sat on the counter and Maryse started to cut the cake. Asmodeus held a plate up so Maryse could place the cake on it.

“If we are indeed one in the same when it comes to family.” Maryse started as she neatly put the piece of cake on a plate. “Then you’ll understand my position.”

“Of course.”

“Jace’s life hasn’t been easy. I refused to let you or anyone else make his life harder or bring him additional pain.” Maryse continued and Asmodeus nodded. 

“I assure you. I do not intent to cause Jace pain.”

“Then what are your intentions with my son?” Maryse asked and Asmodeus smirked. 

“I can ask Alec the same question.” He quipped and Maryse smiled.

“Alec plans to propose to Magnus.” She admitted and Asmodeus nodded.

“My intentions are to make sure Jace knows that he’s cherished and number one above all else. I want to give him a crown, make him my consort and worship him. We’ll rule Edom together.” Asmodeus explained. “Don’t worry, he’ll still have time to visit you on the weekends.” 

“And if I told you that I wanted you to stay away from Jace?” Maryse asked as she finished up with cake cutting.

“I would disobey your order.” Asmodeus answered honestly.

“And if I locked Jace away?”

“I’d find him and take him away.” Asmodeus answered. “With all due respect, you aren’t strong enough to keep me from Jace. You could call upon every single shadowhunter in the world and it wouldn’t keep me from him.”

Maryse turned to face Asmodeus and sighed. “Know that I’m still unsure of you but...I’ve noticed a change in him. Jace hasn’t been this happy in a long time, and I’m relieved that he’s no longer sleeping around. I wouldn’t have picked you for him but…”

“You wouldn’t have picked Magnus for Alec either.”

“Ah, touché.” Maryse smiled before raising her hand to clasp Asmodeus’ shoulder. “Unfortunately, no one hands you a manual on how to be a perfect parent when you have kids. I will spend the rest of my life making up for the mistakes I made. I won’t allow them to make the same mistakes and I’ll always protect them, keep them away from unnecessary pain. I want you to know that if Jace ever comes crying to me, saying you hurt him, I don’t care that you’re the King of Edom, I will make you feel pain that you’ve never felt before.”

Asmodeus smirked. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He said and snapped his fingers to transport the cake to the table. Maryse nodded and then moved to walk back into the dining room. Asmodeus followed the matriarch back to the dining room and sat next to Jace again. Jace gave him a look, silently asking what happened. Asmodeus smiled as leaned over toward Jace and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Jace was surprised at the display of affection in front of his mother. Maybe this would work out well.

Maryse took her place at the table and picked up her fork to eat the chocolate cake. “This is delicious, Asmodeus. Thank you for bringing it.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Asmodeus responded and everyone was confused at how nice they were being toward one another.

Max’s eyes darted between his mother and Asmodeus. “So you didn’t stab him?”

“Max!”


End file.
